Silly Boy, You're Meant To Be With Emily!
by Janette Morgan
Summary: Some fangirls have dreams of Victor. One night, Victor has dreams of fangirls... and these girls are thoroughly convinced that he should have wed Emily. Oneshot, VV. Features the song Silly Boy by Syera Miktayee.


Silly Boy, Don't You Know, You're Meant To Be With Emily!

NjNjNNjNNjNjNjNNjN

All was silent in the home of the newly-wed Van Dorts.

Admittedly, Victor did seem to be having some strange dreams, but only because he would wriggle occasionally. Victoria took no notice, simply lying still with a peculiarly satisfied expression on her face.

Then Victor awoke.

This was no ordinary awakening; rather, his eyes shot fully open and he let out a horrified scream. The noise was quite enough to wake Victoria, who immediately rolled over to face her disturbed husband. Presently the scream faded, but the expression of terror remained as he heaved great breaths.

"Victor... what's wrong?" Victoria asked immediately.

Victor rolled over to face his wife. "I had a horrible dream," he explained between gasps. "I-I was in the church, and - and there was a glass of wine there..."

_There was no one else in the room, but that didn't bother Victor too much. He reached for the glass of wine and instinctively took a sip. It had a sweet flavor, and..._

_"It's poisoned!" came a voice._

_Victor suddenly began to feel weak. Horribly weak. He dropped to his knees just as three figures - girls, by the look of them - appeared in the room._

"They were huge!" he exclaimed. "Like giants. Or goddesses even. Three times the size of me, maybe bigger. And... they hardly seemed to be wearing any clothes."

_The girls marched upon him, grimly ecstatic expressions on their faces. One carried a pistol in her hand, the second held a shovel, and the third was dangling a looped rope in a macabre fashion._

_Then they began to chant, one after another._

_"Shoot him in the heart!"_

_"Stab him in the gut!"_

_"Hang him from a tree!"_

_"Silly boy, don't you know you're meant to be with Emily?" they asked as one._

_Victor fell backwards -- partially from shock, partially from the sudden rush of being repeatedly injured in several different fashions as the girls voiced their intents. Emily? But... he was meant to be with Victoria!_

_"Emily's a lovely girl, and you're a very heartless churl._

_"Silly boy, you uncouth heel, don't you know how she must feel?"_

_Victor _couldn't_ face the creatures lying down. Mustering what strength remained, he pushed himself back onto his feet. Then they rushed him again._

_"Make him drink poison!"_

_"Electrocute him here!"_

_"Drown him in the pool!"_

_"Silly boy, don't you know you're really being very cruel?"_

_Victor gasped for air as he fought his way to the surface. He knew there wasn't a pool in the church... but he had greater concerns._

_"That beautiful cadaver, how could you have left her?_

_"Silly boy, have a heart, you weren't meant to be apart!"_

_"Drop him from the roof!"_

_"Set him up in flames!"_

_"Just make sure he's dead!"_

_Was _that_ what they wanted?_

_"Silly boy, don't you know the two of you will soon be wed?"_

_This was nonsense, and Victor knew it. He was married to Victoria! Unless... he was dead. Belatedly, he realized that the girls had one thing planned, and one thing only -- the untimely demise of Victor Van Dort._

_"You make her heart skip a beat!"_

_"Her heart doesn't beat, you freak!"_

_"Silly boy, she loves you so, why'd you leave her all alone?"_

_But... she'd left _him!_ So he could marry Victoria! She'd surrendered her pursuit and moved on!_

_"Shoot him in the heart!"_

_"Stab him in the gut!"_

_"Hang him from a tree!"_

_"Silly boy, don't you know you're meant to be with Emily?"_

NjNjNNjNNjNjNjNNjN

"Then I woke up," he finished. "It was horrible, Victoria. To think that they all wanted me dead!"

"So that you could marry Emily?"

He nodded.

"Was she there?"

He thought for a moment. "No."

Victoria smiled in a comforting and somewhat understanding manner. "It's all right, Victor. Sometimes I wonder if we did the right thing... but remember, Emily's at rest now. We _are_ meant to be together, no matter what your dreams might think."


End file.
